My Princess of Beauty
by Midnightsilver333
Summary: A typical Bodyguard au with two cute blondes falling hard for each other. Matthew always thought that he was a princess of pure beauty. Shoulder length hair and blue eyes that seemed to never end like the ocean. Francis didn't seem to realize when he started to love his childhood friend, who was now his dyguard.


He has always been by my side. Laughter rings in my ears as I recall the times we played together. They had such soft hair like silk but, light like the breeze that would pass by. The dresses were made of high quality, only the finest.

In this memory, it was a blue dress with gold trimmings. Woven flowers created a garden on the small body. When I was introduced by my father, I thought that she was a beautiful girl. A few years younger than me and the daughter of a rich family. Ocean blue eyes that seemed to carry the world's love within her soul.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, this is my son Matthew. He will begin training soon to protect your only child. Such sadness that he will not have any siblings. Why don't you two go play for a while."

"Matthew! How many times much we awaken you at your work table? Master Bonnefoy is waiting for you at the front door."

He jumped off his chair as he started to process what was going on. Master? Oh maple!

"Sorry luce. I forgot to set the alarm. Please tell him that I will be there soon. Tell him I got lost in my thoughts."

The male blushed at the thought of his master waiting for a servant like him. He nervously dress and checked the mirror, nodding at the professional stance he took. He noticed in the mirror someone lending over the doorframe. Did Luce leave it open?

There stood his master. Princess. The only word coming to his mind. Shoulder length blonde hair with warm blue eyes. He was graced with a smile on his lips.

"It's not like you to be late Matthieu."

A light chuckle escaped his lips in which, seemed a bit glossy. Maybe wearing a sheer gloss? He shook his head and walked towards the man before him.

"I'm sorry master. I mean, Francis."

"You know that is only to be saved when we are alone."

He poked a bit and turned around to walk away. Matthew walked behind and tried hard not the think of his desires. He looked to the side and covered his mouth. A light red blush taking over his semi-pale skin.

One of the family valets brought out a black Lamborghini with a matte finish. Matthew thanked him and opened the door for his passenger. It was a favorite of Francis.

"Anywhere in mind Francis?"

The said passenger was now in and placing on his seatbelt. A humming sound coming from him. A finger on his lips to help him think by grounding him.

"Maybe the mall. I heard that Armani has released a new clothes line for the winter. Maybe even get something for my father. His birthday is coming soon so, a present is in order. Oh I know that he will loved getting another suit. He quickly gets them dirty and is constantly ruining them. My father needs a magically suit that can withstand whatever he does in that office of his."

Matthew got in the driver's seat and made sure to put on his belt. He turned on the car. Roaring to life like a napping lion. The canadian drove with ease.

Francis was sporting a sun hat with a black ribbon. A light pink blouse that revealed a bit of his chest. Wearing navy colored shorts that used a pink ribbon, the same color of his blouse. White flats with embroidered roses, making it one of his summer looks.

Popular music blasting from the radio as Matthew turned into the freeway.

"Starting today, you will practice to become the bodyguard of the nice lad you just met. Your life is now to serve and protect him. No matter what, he is the first thing you should worry within the early hours of the day and night."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips remembering his dad. If only he knew that service isn't the only thing he wants to give to Bonnefoy's son. Grip tightening on the steering wheel as he released that he blacked out while driving. Somehow he managed to drive unharmed to the mall. It's from the literally daily driving to the mall isn't it?

Not surprisingly, Francis got out and waited for Matthew to hand the valet the keys to the car. The bodyguard handed them quickly and followed the gorgeous man.

"Yay! We are here! We should go to Armani first before going to any other stores. Then, we can shop for pleasure."

There was one thing the rich son of Bonnefoy loved to do. It was holding Matthew's hand 24/7. It didn't matter the time of day or the situation. It was always there. Even now, Francis gently held onto his strong guard.

He leaned on Matthew's arm.

A handsome yet, shy tall blonde. Light violet eyes and a gentle demeanor towards anyone he knows. Like his father before him, loyal as a dog to his owner. He has watched the canadian practice before and each time, a shiver went throughout his body. It was a warm shiver that made him blush.

"Shall we Matthieu?" He asked.

He looked up with a proud look. Staring straight at the taller male. Matthew nodded and lead the way. A content frenchman leaning against his shoulder. Making their way deep into the huge mall, Matthew couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face.

"Of course Francis."


End file.
